Alema Gindo
Alema Gindo is the mother of Masked Bastard and Masked Baroness. She is the former lover of Cardinal Pia Arrabo and the fraternal twin sister of Ahmad Gindo. Alema is known as "The Ethiopian Rose" and "Lady of Tigray", a nickname given to her during her beauty pageant days. She is the heiress of the Gindo Gardens Estate, a floral arrangement company started by her parents Cain and Candace. She shares her inheritance with her brother Ahmad. __TOC__ Childhood & Upbringing Alema was born and raised in Tigray, Ethiopia by her philanthropist parents, Cain and Candace. At age 7, Alema and Ahmad were child models for print-ad work for an agency run by a friend of her father's. It was from these child modeling jobs that would later fuel Alema's interest in beauty pageants. When her parents opened Gindo Gardens, she and Ahmad served as tour guides through the colorful botanical garden which they had both memorized in just under a year. Alema and Ahmad were home-schooled up until college and they remained best friends and constantly stayed in contact. Adult Years & Modeling Career While Ahmad stayed in Ethiopia to attend college, Alema went to France. At age 18 she moved to Paris and started studying for her degree in economics. While in Paris, Alema began competing in beauty pageants and quickly became the buzz of the Europe where she was nicknamed The Ethiopian Rose. Alema was asked by her agent, Christian, to represent France in an international junior pageant, but Alema would only do it if she could represent her home land. Christian discouraged Alema from wearing a sash for Ethiopia because of the country's instability at the time. He also said that Alema had to lose weight, consider getting a nose job and that she had to see a dermatologist to get treatments to lighten her skin because the skin around her breasts and buttocks looked like "burnt muffins". Alema was offended to tears and left the agency. After Alema left the agency, Christian also referred to Alema as a "prissy primate who would be more at home swinging through trees in the jungles of Africa". When Cain Gindo heard of this, he made a few calls. A week later, Christian was fired from the agency and his picture showed up in the tabloids along with his racist comments. The agency called Alema back and told her that she could represent Ethiopia at the pageant and that they also had a modeling contract in the works for her. After signing her contract, she called her father and thanked him. Alema used the money from her modeling jobs to get through college, but her love was always with competing in pageants. She never turned down a job and was her agent's top model for two years straight. She was named "Most Beautiful Woman In the World" by Bayla magazine in March of 1990. ''Raunch & Righteous Sex'' Alema won her first international pageant in 1990. Within a few weeks, she was in several international fashion magazines. Her beauty got the attention of a Turkish cleric she would come to know as Dindar. Alema met him at a masquerade-themed after-party for a runway show. Dindar was kind, suave and mysterious in all of his ways. When Alema asked him to take his mask off, she discovered that the man she was talking to was not of this world. And even though he didn't have a human face, he seemed to know everything about her and could read her very thoughts. Alema continued to see the gentleman in secret and only at night. One evening after dinner on a restaurant balcony overlooking the Eiffel Tower, Dindar revealed his true origin to Alema. His real name was Pia Arrabo and he was a cardinal in a very powerful Church. And although Alema wanted to join the Church, Pia would not allow her to become a Lady Bishop. He had other plans for her. Alema slowly found herself becoming infatuated with the Cardinal. She graduated from college, but didn't bother looking for work. She spent every moment she could with Pia. He showered her with gifts and reminded her at every possible moment how gorgeous she was. Pia also used sex to control Alema and encouraged her to practice BDSM role-playing with him. Alema was aroused by the erotic practices and interpersonal dynamics of role-playing. Little did she know, Pia was using these practices to subtly program Alema into a provocative mistress with a kinky sexual identity that would open her up to all kinds of moral depravity. Pia used sexual abuse regularly on Alema to make her devoid of any sexual inhibitions. He also took nude pictures of Alema and kept them, so if she decided to leave him, he would release the photos to the press to damage her reputation and ruin her career. Pia would have sex with Alema for long periods of time and then abuse her to keep her compliant. Once after they made love, Pia made Alema promise never to turn on him. Alema agreed to never betray the Cardinal. Pia reminded Alema that if she ever broke her promise to him, he would surely kill her. ''Righteous Heaven'' While Alema was in a serious relationship with Pia, she had become distant from family and the few friends she had. Her withdraw from social interaction alarmed her twin brother Ahmad, who wrote to her on a weekly basis with no response from his sister. Alema finally answered Ahmad with an email stating that she had met someone and would be married soon. Ahmad was relieved to hear that she was okay, but he wanted to know who Alema was going to marry. Alema only told him that all would be revealed after the honeymoon. By this time, Pia had completely brainwashed Alema and kept her dependent on him. One night, Pia asked Alema if she wanted to be made a goddess. Alema said yes, thinking they'd be wed. But Pia only needed Alema's body. Once Alema agreed to be part of Pia's experiment, he took her to his secret lab on the celestial plane where he put her into the Anisogamator. Using the Universal Powers of Chaos, Havoc, Peace and Order, Pia tried to create a being of ultimate power using one of Alema's eggs. But, once again the being split in two, the result Pia did not want. Pia demanded that Alema abort the children, but she wouldn't do it. Instead she told Father Dios Marinus of the Celestial Authority Forces what Pia was planning to do. Alema was returned safety to earth where she moved back to the Gindo Gardens estate with her brother. In early October of 1991, Alema gave birth to fraternal twins. Because she was now a mother and wanted a set a good example for her children, Alema walked away from further modeling jobs from her agent. The first year was the hardest and she soon realized that she needed constant income to support herself and the babies. Her housemaids helped her with the children, and even though she and her brother were well off, they still had to pay the estate employees. Alema decided to return to modeling, only this time only her feet would be photographed in designer shoes. She did some hand modeling as well, but agents found that her feet drew more revenue. Five years later, Pia returned to earth to claim Alema's children. When Alema refused, he used a portion of the Fires of The Most on Bianca, turning her into Havoc Incarnate. Father Dios once again chased off the Cardinal, but Pia vowed to return, take his vengeance on Alema for betraying him and take the celestial birthrights (auras) of his creations. Because the twins were a threat to the world, the Sages had them separated. Alema's daughter stayed with her in Tigray, Ethiopia while her brother Ahmad moved to New Jersey in the United States with her son. Pia was irate about losing the chance to gain control of the twins. To get back at Alema, Pia had Lord Dagon work through various tabloid newspapers to destroy Alema's image by publishing nude photos he took of Alema during their relationship. When she sued the tabloid newspapers, she won a multimillion dollar lawsuit. Even though Alema was offered acting jobs and various other promotional deals, she was genuinely hurt over what Pia had done. She chose to walk away from modeling and pageants to concentrate on raising her remaining child and maintaining Gindo Gardens. ''Bishops of Bastard Beginnings'' After Bianca matured and left for college, Alema remained on the family estate disguised as one of her own housemaids with her personal attendant posing as the Lady of the House. Alema knew that her fate was sealed when the Masked Bastard showed up at her door claiming to be her son. In turn, the Cardinal followed the Arch Bishop, learned of Alema's location and successfully infiltrated her estate. Pia confronted Alema accompanied by Dagon (disguised as a superior court judge). Pia offered to spare Alema's life if she gave him their celestial birthrights. But Alema refused once again saying that she'd die for her children. Pia tortured Alema before breaking her neck. Masked Bastard found her broken body in her bedroom and buried her in an empty stone well that he prepared as a crypt. Alema left Gindo Gardens to her children, Baruch and Bianca. Alema was 40 years old when she died, ten years older than when her brother Ahmad passed away. Alema Gindo Gallery Alema-1989-MED.jpg|Alema at a pre-pageant photo shoot in 1989. alema-cancun-med.jpg|Alema's Cancun photo shoot, April 1989 alema-model-brazil.jpg|Alema's photo shoot in Brazil, May 1989 alema-model-cali.jpg|Alema's California photo shoot, June 1989 alema-miami-750x750.jpg|Alema's Shoot in Miami, July 1989 alema-model-ny.jpg|Alema's Shoot in New York City, September 1989 Bayla-Magazine-1990.jpg|Alema on teh cover of Bayla Magazine 1990 Alema-pia-paris.jpg|Alema meets Pia in Paris, circa 1990 Kitten-alema-med.jpg|Alema poses nude for Pia at a hotel in Paris, Spring 1991 Experiment1.jpg|Alema is penetrated by the Anisogamator's phallus. Alema-twins-wdth-600.jpg|Alema hours after giving birth to twins Baruch and Bianca. Pia-alema-pt9.jpg|Pia surprises Alema during her vacation in 1995. Category:Bishops of Bastard characters